tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ensemble Mew Mew: Soundtrack
This is the soundtrack listing for all character, attack, and situational music themes in Ensemble Mew Mew. Some Notes: *''The soundtrack involves both situational, thematic, and character-oriented pieces. For the sake of immersion, the contexts of all songs in their respective franchises or by respective composers will/should be ignored'' *''Some songs have a title created for the story and how they fit, just for fun and to give the illusion of a legitimate soundtrack listing. However the proper song names and credits will be given under these titles as well.'' *''No major spoilers are given here, but each song will be described as to where they fit and for whom they fit.'' *''Multiple links will be provided for each song (if possible) in the event that they are taken down! This includes YouTube, SoundCloud, and Dailymotion. Please let the author know if any tracks are missing!'' Character Songs Scientists Viola Roth "Air on G String" by Johann Sebastian Bach Youtube Soundcloud A light and airy piece, it is associated heavily with Viola. In modern times, it is a piece chosen to be played at funerals. Though it was not originally for this purpose, the piece does reflect both the somber nature of Viola and the lament caused by her departure. It oddly is a piece that may feature a violin alone, or an arangement including the viola. While the nature of the song reflects Viola's personality, it also slightly parallels Étoile's, whom she is the human counterpart to. Cadence Harper "Gymnopédie No. 1 (Arr. for Harp)" by Lavinia Meijer, composed originally by Erik Satle Youtube Traditionally played on the piano, this arrangement is for the harp, Cadence's preferred instrument. It is a gentle and quiet piece, not unlike Cadence's personality. Much like Viola's theme, it is a reflection of her history and the events in her life as well as her personality. It resonates with the feelings of loneliness she faced after Viola was lost to her, but is also a piece of beauty that is gentle and sweet. Celestia Sweet “Waltz for Piano, Celesta & Cello” by Madaleine Hanover. Youtube IN PROGRESS The Diaboliques Étoile Youtube Soundcloud “Act II Pas De Deux” from Giselle, composed by Adolphe Adam :This piece is reflective of love and longing, which fits Étoile’s themes quite nicely. Moreover, it is from a romantic ballet, which is reflective of the style that Étoile dances (the gif on her profile is from Giselle!). It is more somber than anything else, but does well to reflect Étoile’s nature. Pas Youtube Franz Schubert’s “Serenade” for Piano and Clarinet. :This is a clarinet rendition of the song. Unlike her teammates, Pas’ song does not reflect ballet necessarily. It is more focused on its use of the clarinet, which is an instrument that is used equally in classical and modern jazz, both of which are genres that her dancing style stem from. The piece is calm and somber in some ways similar to Étoile’s song, fitting to the characterization they both have. Sissonne Youtube Soundcloud “Tea (Chinese Dance)” from Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky’s Nutcracker :This piece heavily features the piccolo, and is lively in nature much like Sissonne. As with Étoile, this song is from a Ballet, and suits Sissonne’s overall dancing which stems from ballet (although it is neoclassical, but ballet nonetheless). The Ensemble Mews Willow Roth Youtube “Serenade for Flute, Violin, Viola and Triangle, (B. 15bis) – Largo” by Antonín Dvořák :Willow’s song actually encompasses her mother’s associated instrument, the Viola, and her own, the Triangle. It is a far more peaceful theme which reflects Willow’s innocent nature and her mother’s kindness. Klara De Jongh Youtube Soundcloud “Spectrum” by Suzumetune, from the game Cytus. :As her associated instrument is not necessarily an instrument per se, Klara’s song is based on her preference instead. She enjoys various forms of electronic music with very relaxed vibes. While Spectrum is not explicit to her instrument, it may have relevance in relation to the Rainbow Pearl, which she and her team draw power from, and to her color scheme. White and black often indicate the presence or absence of all colors and light and have relevance in a spectrum. Daniella Gillespie Youtube Soundcloud “Overdose Delusion” by Akira Yamaoka, from the game Silent Hill 2. :Daniella has a less classical or refined sound than that of the rest of the Mews, much like Klara. She is wilder and more sporadic, so she is more associated with rock music. This song is not quite so extreme or crazy, but fits with the genre she enjoys. Vianney Soubrette Youtube Dailymotion “Ave Maria” by Franz Schubert :While Vianney is a very lively person, she is also a beautiful singer. This song is meant to reflect the sorts of music she sings and represents a part of her that is beyond her gaudiness. Although it is not explicitly a part of her character, the religious aspect of the song is not inaccurate to how she was raised. :(Note: This is the German version, but the intent is the tone and voice here. Also note that this is not precisely the same voice as Vianney has initially, but it is close to how she sings later on. She starts off as a Soubrette, but generally sings other Soprano forms later on as she gets better training and gets older). Marianne Richardson IN PROGRESS Attack Music This includes music that is used during attacks, though will be the most incomplete section since I have not found music for everything. "Blackberrine" Youtube Soundcloud “Unmei No Yoru” by Kenji Kawai, from Fate/Stay Night '' :This is a piece that plays when Mew Tangerine and Mew Blackberry combine their attacks or work together in some way. It features drumming and vocals, reflective of each girl’s instrument. ''"Licorice Beats" Youtube Soundcloud “Uzu Sanageyama Theme” by Hiroyuki Sawano (This is taken from the whole song “InuKa3L” or “犬Kあ3L”) from the Kill La Kill Soundtrack. :This piece plays when Mew Licorice and Mew Tangerine Combine their attacks or work together in some way. It features electric sounds and drums. "Blackberry Call" Youtube Dailymotion (Note: Second link is a live performance version) Je Veux Vivre” performed by Aida Garifullina, composed by Charles Gounod, from Roméo et Juliette. :While this song is not wholly fit for a Soubrette, it is an aria that Vianney actually enjoys. She utilizes the vocal fluctuations in the song to attack, using her voice. :Sidenote: This was not my first singer of choice, but I also loved how the video opened up with the singer dressed in purple with her hair down like Vianney’s, which I thought was a hilariously fitting coincidence as I’d found this version of the song just after designing her. Scenes and Other This includes music that recurs in specific moments, plays in certain areas of the story, or encompasses certain themes. This is not wholly in appearance order aside from some of the main tracks toward the beginning and end. "Beginning" Youtube “Serenade for Strings in E Major, Op. 22, B. 52 II” by Antonin Dvořák :This plays in the first few scenes of the series as an introduction. Several places in the city are shown, and glimpses of the girls from the previous team are seen while they are in their new environments, without explicitly revealing their faces. "A Night in Lune City" Youtube Soundcloud “Nocturne in C Sharp Minor” by Frédéric François Chopin :This is a regularly occurring piece that plays in any nighttime situation, such as character discussions or somber events. It sounds quite similar to the “credits” sequence in some respects. "Rekindled Love" IN PROGRESS "The First Ensemble" Youtube Soundcloud “Let the Stars Fall Down” by Yuki Kaijura, from Fate Zero :This piece plays during the Ensemble Mews’ major fight with the Danseurs in which they lost to Étoile. It mostly features everyone’s instruments/preference. "Diaboliqual Waltz" IN PROGRESS "The Final Ensemble" IN PROGRESS "Étoile" Youtube Soundcloud “Valse Sentimentale” by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky :This is a piece played in a “flashback”, when Étoile discloses her reasons for leaving Arcenciel and how she met Pas and Sissonne (see her page for the spoiler). It is lamenting and longing, fitting of the situation. "Credits" Youtube Soundcloud “Nocturne op. 9 No. 2” by Frédéric François Chopin :This plays as a credits sequence. The credits oddly do not feature any of the characters’ primary instruments. Rather, it is a serene piece that likely reflects the state of the city and encompasses the overall tone of the series. This is even furthered by the fact that it carries similarities to “A Night in Lune City” (see above), the song of which is also by Chopin. The credits could be considered a “reprise” of sorts of that song. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Songs and Music Category:Incomplete Pages